Rags and Riches
by Arboreon
Summary: Tristan challenges Rory to play in his world...the world of elite socialites. COMPLETE!!!
1. Throwing down the gauntlet

Disclaimer: You can't make me say it! Okay okay, I don't own any of them . They belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino and other people I wish I knew. Hey, a girl can dream...I do that too much as it is. ^_^ Plz don't make me repeat this chapter after agonizing chapter!  
  
***************************************  
  
It was Friday, and Rory was welcoming the two-day respite from the gallows reincarnate, better known as Chilton. Cradling her large cup of coffee, she bent her head over her application.  
  
"You're going to have to go sooner or later," Lorelai chimed as she looked over her own mug.  
  
"Could anyone blame me for choosing later?" Rory muttered.  
  
"Yell ya what. When you get home today, we'll rent a bunch of videos and have a movie mania!" she cheered.  
  
"That's what we do every Friday night," Rory deadpanned.  
  
"Nuh-uh! For the last three months you've..." Clapping her hand to her mouth, Lorelai looked over at Rory to see if she had noticed. To her chagrin, she did.  
  
Sighing deeply, Rory fought the tidal wave of sorrow threatening to engulf her. * Get a grip, Ror. It's been three months. * "I, uh...I'm gonna go now, then."  
  
Lorelai watched her daughter trudge out the door and preceded in banging her head against the table.  
  
"What'd you do now?" Luke asked as he poured more of the steaming ambrosia into her cup.  
  
"I mentioned the..."  
  
"Ah...say no more," he nodded in understanding. Ever since it had happened, the whole town had been in an uproar. Only now was the fury starting to recede.  
  
"I still can't believe that Dean would..."  
  
At the mention of that name, Luke's fists involuntarily tightened. It was a known fact that Luke regarded Rory as his own child.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And right in front of Doose's Market, too! I'll bet he can't even remember her name, either!"  
  
Luke only grunted as he swiped the adjacent table clean.  
  
"They seemed like they were getting along great, and then he has to go and pull a stunt like that. Cheating on Rory? Does he think he can do better than her?" Lorelai downed the rest of the contents and stood up. "I'll see you later on. Michel is going through a 'phase' right now. Something about insufficient french caviar or something."  
  
She waved to him as she pushed the door open.  
  
~ Chilton ~  
  
A pop quiz in English, a project in History, not to mention her P.E. uniform getting torn on the ledge. Life couldn't get any worse.  
  
"That'll be four fifty," the lunch lady stated, her hair net bobbing around energetically.  
  
Searching her pockets, Rory fought to control her dismay. Now this!  
  
"I, um...I can't find my money..."  
  
"Back of the line!" The lady growled as she pointed across the room.  
  
"But..."  
  
"Need a little help, Mary?" A low voiced lilted from behind her.  
  
Startled, she jumped. Turning around, she fixed him with a glare. "Not from you Tristan."  
  
Throwing some money carelessly onto the table, he kept his eyes trained on her. "Keep the change," he directed the comment to the lunch lady.  
  
He walked off, Rory in tow. "I didn't ask you to do that."  
  
He shrugged and kept on walking. She tried again. "I'll pay you back tomorrow."  
  
Turning abruptly around, his eyes sought hers. "Why wait? You can reciprocate right now..."  
  
She blushed in a mixture of anger and embarrassment. Smirking at her discomfort, Tristan leaned casually against the wall of the cafeteria.  
  
"Look, I don't have time for this."  
  
"Time for what?"  
  
She motioned between the two of them. "This. I've got so much to do for classes. Whether you believe it or not, time doesn't stop when you walk into the room..."  
  
"There's more to life that just classes."  
  
"hah Not if I want to get into Harvard."  
  
"Come on, Mary. I'm disappointed in you. You can come up with a better excuse than that."  
  
"It's not an excuse! I would do other things, I just don't have the energy to devote to it!"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"You don't believe me?"  
  
He grinned innocently at her. "Why would so say that?" he queried condescendingly.  
  
"I can do anything just as well as you can!" she blurted out.  
  
He pinned her against the wall. "I'm sure there are a few things..." He trailed off suggestively.  
  
Blushing delicately, Rory fought to regain her breath, mentally chastising herself for getting all flustered over such a small thing. Stepping to the side to regain her violated personal space, she scowled at him.  
  
"You know what I meant."  
  
"Do I?"  
  
"Tristan..." He loved being able to push her to the limit. Sensing he was nearing it, he relented.  
  
"So you really think you can do just as well as me in anything?"  
  
The words had come out in the heat of the moment, but Rory refused to admit he was superior to her in any way. "Yes."  
  
"ANYTHING?"  
  
She didn't like the glint in his eyes and hesitated briefly. "Yeeesss."  
  
"Alright. Try being...as popular as me." He crossed his arms in smugness, grinning at his triumph.  
  
Her eyes widened incredulously. Tristan was the king of Chilton. Even the teachers regarded him with a certain measure of respect.  
  
"That isn't..." She began.  
  
"Isn't what, Mary?"  
  
"It-it isn't a THING," she managed to stutter.  
  
"Are you admitting defeat?" He asked with mock seriousness.  
  
"N-no."  
  
"So you're going to take this challenge?"  
  
"Like I said, I have better things to do than try and impress a bunch of airheads."  
  
"Must we go through this again, Mary?"  
  
"Being popular doesn't count for anything," she asserted.  
  
His eye caught on a folder she was holding. "You're applying to the shield and scroll society?"  
  
The change in topic caught her off guard. "Oh, yeah."  
  
"Hey, looks great on your college application."  
  
"Not just great, wonderful," Rory emphasized.  
  
"So how do you plan on getting in?"  
  
She was confused. "What do you mean? I turn in the form, then I wait until they post the results."  
  
He chuckled lightly. "You've got to be kidding."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Come on. Practically every junior at Chilton is applying. You think you're gonna get in just cause you've got good grades?"  
  
"Yeah..." She was experiencing a pang of self-doubt, but she refused to let him see that.  
  
"You'll need two extra curriculars and a 3.8 for them to even consider looking at you. And keep this in mind. The chairman and his assistant do the selection, and they're students."  
  
"What does it matter that they're students?"  
  
"If you're popular, you'll have a better chance of getting in. The chairman is only human, you know."  
  
There it was! She should have known better than to believe Tristan Dugray would ever drop a subject.  
  
"I...you...shield and scroll was never really that important anyway," she choked out  
  
"You sure about that?"  
  
She swallowed hard. He had caught her in a well-laid trap. She hadn't even seen it coming!  
  
"There are other clubs to join."  
  
"Huh. Don't kid yourself, Mary."  
  
"Don't call me that!" Having no comeback to what she knew was true, Rory attacked the nickname.  
  
"I knew you were too cowardly. All bark and no bite."  
  
"That's not true!" Anger was overtaking her again.  
  
"You couldn't be popular even if you tried."  
  
"I could, too! I bet you I could!"  
  
"What would you bet?"  
  
"I'll-I'll do your homework for a month!"  
  
"Fine then. You have two months. I'll have my work all laid out for you then."  
  
"Hey! What happens if I make it?" She called after him.  
  
"You won't."  
  
She placed her hands on her hips. "Tristan..."  
  
"I'll bet anything. You won't make it, anyway."  
  
"So if I win, you'll promise never to bother me again?"  
  
At her words his heart wrung painfully in his chest. "Yeah, sure."  
  
Rory watched him go. She had only been part serious, and he seemed to have been shaken by her question. Suddenly the realization of what she'd just done washed over her. Popular? In two months? Slumping down into the nearest chair, Rory heaved a sigh. What had she gotten herself into? 


	2. Bargaining

Rory looked blankly at her textbook, her mind wandering to more pressing things. She didn't even notice the teacher calling her. Without warning, a ruler descended sharply onto her desk, dangerously close to her hand. Rory squeaked and stared into the stern face of the instructor.  
  
"Is there another Rory Gilmore in this class I'm not aware of? You certainly seem to believe so, seeing as how you aren't answering."  
  
"Sorry," Rory whispered meekly.  
  
The teacher moved on in the lesson plan, and Rory sighed as she slumped lower into her seat. As the bell was about to ring to signal the end of the day, she passed out the results to the test.  
  
"I'm pleased to see that many of you are prepared for college next year, but there are a select few, who aren't exactly up to paw." She glanced pointedly at Louise as she slid a stack of papers also known as a test onto her desk.  
  
The bell jangled raucously, ending the day abruptly. Groaning, Louise glared at her test. Madeline pulled up beside her.  
  
"Couldn't have been that bad, could it?" Madeline chirped optimistically.  
  
Louise flipped the stack over to reveal a large 'F' written in gaudy red marker.  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"Ouch doesn't begin to describe the way I'll be feeling when my parents find out," Louise grumbled.  
  
Rory stopped cramming the textbooks into her bag, unintentionally overhearing their conversation. The wheels in her mind were working furiously.  
  
"I think we can help each other," Rory was surprised to hear herself speak.  
  
Turning around, Louise looked incredulously at her. Madeline smiled.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, Ms. Caleburg is going to hold a retake, and I could help you study for it." Louise looked expectantly at her for more. "And in return, you could do a little something for me."  
  
Beckoning for the duo to come closer to her, Rory bent to whisper in their ears. At first Louise was dubious, but began to brighten considerably as she continued to speak. Nodding her head in agreement, she smiled. Rory extended her hand, and Louise responded in kind. They sealed the deal, both satisfied with their benefits. 


	3. Beauty is Pain

"No way! Yeah, I'll wear the clothes, I'll work on my attitude, but there is NO WAY I'll cut my hair!" Rory exploded. It was Saturday morning, and after a long, grueling study session, Louise was upholding her end of the bargain.  
  
"Come on. Like I said; if you want to pull this off, you're going to have to trust me."  
  
"How about I think about this and give you an answer Sunday morning?"  
  
"We're going to the Lion's Lair tonight-a bunch of POPULAR Chilton students are gonna be there. It's now or never.  
  
Rory hesitated. Can I at least make a phone call?"  
  
Louise pointed down the hall. Rory slid from the room into the wide, richly furnished corridor. The grandeur of the mansion was incredible. Picking up the ornate telephone, Rory punched in a number hurriedly. When she heard someone pick the other line up, she immediately launched into a tirade.  
  
"THEY WANT ME TO CUT MY HAIR!"  
  
"Hello to you, too, hun," Lorelai's voice chimed.  
  
"I knew I would have to change a few things to get through this, but cutting my hair is way too much."  
  
"Then why don't you just back out of it?"  
  
At the mere mention of backing down, Rory shuddered. "I'd rather get burned alive than admit that Tristan is better than me at anything."  
  
"So you're willing to do all this just to prove to Tristan that you're as strong as him."  
  
"Yes-no. Well when you put it that way, it sounds really childish," Rory whined.  
  
"It would sound childish because it is."  
  
The conversation reminded her of one she'd had with Tristan sophomore year over P. J. Harvey tickets, and she blushed at the memory.  
  
"I just want to know I can do it."  
  
"Are you sure that's why and not that you want to impress Tristan?"  
  
"N-no! Of course not!" Rory stuttered in outrage.  
  
"Uh-huh. Well, you could always deviate from Louise's beauty plan and see where it takes you. And if you lose the bet, well hey, that's too bad."  
  
"Fine, I get it. Look, I have to go now. I have a feeling they're going to send out a search party for me if I don't get back. A person could get lost here!"  
  
Lorelai chuckled. "Bye. Hey, Rory? I just want you to know, you shouldn't do anything you don't want to do."  
  
"I know. I'll see you tonight."  
  
"Alright. Good luck."  
  
Striding back into the room, Rory looked from Louise to the hairdresser who had miraculously appeared in her absence.  
  
"Be kind to my hair," she said meekly, clutching at her chocolate brown tresses.  
  
Snipping his scissors, the hairdresser grinned. "Now worries. Loic iz renowned for his work."  
  
Why is it Frenchmen always refer to themselves in the third person? * Rory thought to herself as they seated her in a velvet-cushioned barber chair. In the corner, Louise and Loic were having an animated discussion, frequently pointing to her. Rory shifted uneasily in her chair. 


	4. Lion's Lair

"You said you were willing to do clothes, Rory," Louise reminded her, leaning against the closed door of the spacious bathroom.  
  
"This isn't considered clothing," Rory shot back.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"It's more of a handkerchief than a garment."  
  
"This is the trend now, if you haven't noticed." She looked at Madeline for support. She only shrugged.  
  
"In what country?"  
  
"They're called clubbing clothes." After a moment of silence, she added, "you're going to have to come out eventually."  
  
"Ha! Evidently you don't know the Gilmore way. I can go for days without food!"  
  
"How about coffee?" Smiling at the silence that ensued, she exchanged a high-five with Madeline. The door opened with a whoosh. Grumbling incoherently, Rory stepped out.  
  
"Let's get this over with."  
  
As they exited the highly-stylized Rose Royce, Louise handed Rory a card.  
  
"What's this for?"  
  
"It's you ID. Duh."  
  
"ID?"  
  
"You have to be eighteen."  
  
"One problem. We're not."  
  
"And that's where these come in." She pointed at the card in Rory's hands.  
  
Flipping it over, Rory shook her head. " I am NOT a twenty-five year old african-american woman."  
  
Dismissing her statement, Madeline led them towards the line. "This is only part of the plan to get in."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Watch and learn."  
  
Sauntering confidently over to the bouncer, they leaned seductively over him.  
  
"Hi there," Louise greeted.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked gruffly.  
  
"Our friends are already in there. And you know it's rude to make people wait."  
  
"We were wondering, could you help us get in?"  
  
"Wait in line like the rest of 'em."  
  
Running a finger over the collar of his shirt, Louise inched nearer. "You don't understand how important it is."  
  
"We'd be SO grateful if you'd just let us in," Madeline added. They both giggled.  
  
Rory looked away disgustedly.  
  
He hesitated. "Ids?"  
  
"Just flash it quickly and walk in," Madeline whispered. They did so, and Rory glanced nervously at the bouncer as they passed him.  
  
"I can't believe that worked," Rory exclaimed.  
  
"Like a charm," Louise said airily. Perusing the room for her next victim, she spotted the lucky guy and advanced slowly.  
  
"Where's she going?" Rory asked suspiciously.  
  
"We won't be seeing her any time soon. Come on. The others should be over there."  
  
Glancing over at Rory, she shook her head in disapproval. "If you're going to hang out with us, you have to loosen up. You really think you'll get accepted into the popular crowd if you're all uptight at a club?"  
  
Rory slumped her shoulders a little in an effort to be more casual. It was almost comical. Holding back her laughter, Madeline looked at her sympathetically. "You don't do this much, do you?"  
  
Rory shook her head.  
  
"Just follow my lead."  
  
As Madeline threaded her way through the crowd of bodies, Rory took a deep breath. She was about to plunge head on into the world of shallow, superficial socialites. She'd been avoiding it ever since she had enrolled at Chilton, and now, now she would voluntarily place herself in the center of it all. At once she was seized by doubt. Then she heard familiar laughter. The crowd was thinning as they headed toward the back of the club, and she could make out a familiar figure with tousled blonde hair. His head was turned, and she was studying his profile. He turned toward her, and all at once she knew there would be no going back. 


	5. Strawberry dacquiries

"Hi! Romy, right?" A overly perky voice grated in her ear.  
  
"It's Rory," Rory said through gritted teeth. "Rory Gilmore."  
  
Madeline shot her a look of disapprobation and Rory mellowed her antagonizing posture with a fake smile.  
  
"Oh, right. Hey, I've never seen you outside of Chilton. Nice outfit."  
  
Looking down at her ensemble, Rory became self-conscious. She was wearing a close-fitting knotted white t-shirt that exposed her midriff and a maroon red mini skirt.  
  
"Yeah…thanks."  
  
She could feel the other girls scanning her, as if deciding whether she was worth their while. Rory had to fight to keep a scowl from crossing her features. Who were they to judge HER? After a moment, they all turned to an approaching figure. Summer.  
  
"Summer! Look who's here. Rory Gilmore."  
  
Looking critically at her, Summer extended her hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
"You, too."  
  
The tension was evident to all who bore witness, and the rest of the girls shot apprehensive glances at her. Finally Summer gave her a small smile. "I suppose I'll be seeing you around."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Rory watched as she sauntered off in the direction of some Chilton jocks. Among them was Tristan. She stood rooted to the spot. That look of his was…unnerving.  
  
"Whew. For a minute there I thought she was gonna flat out reject you," Madeline sidled up to her.  
  
Her head snapped towards Madeline, glad to have an eligible excuse to look away from those penetrating cobalt orbs. "I guess."  
  
"Now I've gotten you to the door. You just gotta step through it." The old saying was well applied here.  
  
"You mean I have to do more? I thought this was it!" Rory yelped.  
  
"Of course not! You passed the preliminary test. That means they won't openly diss you in the halls. If you're planning on actually being in the group, you've got a long road ahead of you. I'm still working on it myself."  
  
Rory looked at her in dismay. "And just how long have you been working on this?"  
  
"'Bout two years?"  
  
"I've got two months!" She collapsed into a nearby chair at the bar. Madeline joined her, shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"What'll you have?" A bartender came up to them.  
  
"Oh, a virgin strawberry dacquirie please." Rory replied distractedly.  
  
"I'll have the same, seeing as how I love virgins so much."  
  
Rory turned disbelieving eyes on the person sitting next to her.  
  
"Oh look! I think I see Louise!" Madeline made a move to leave. "I'm gonna go catch up with her."  
  
Rory pleaded with her eyes for her to stay. Madeline halted, but Tristan urged her on.  
  
"I think that's a good idea."  
  
Looking at her helplessly, Madeline delved into the crowd.  
  
"You know, I'm kinda busy here," Rory began.  
  
"Right. I can see how time-consuming breathing is." His voice was dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"I've got an image to uphold. You were the one who set down this challenge, so let me fulfill it in peace."  
  
"Mary, Mary, quite contrary" He paused to let the little rhyme settle in. "I'm actually helping you out. Everyone knows it's a huge social booster to be seen with me. Even more so if we…"  
  
She cleared her throat. "Look, I'm not in the mood to…" Her speaking ceased instantly as she focused on something behind Tristan. She ducked her head.  
  
Please don't see me! Please don't see me! * But it was clear that their trajectory was the very bar she was sitting at.  
  
"Oh, Rory. Good to see you."  
  
"Nice to see you, too, Dean."  
  
A.N.: haha Wondering what's gonna happen next? You'll just have to wait! J/k I'm not that cruel. On with the show!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He smiled at her, his date nuzzling his shoulder.  
  
"This is Suzanne."  
  
Rory looked the girl over. The typical airhead, she was tossing her blonde curls airily. Rory didn't hesitate after that. She leaned back.  
  
"I think you remember Tristan."  
  
To Tristan's surprise, Rory was leaning affectionately against him. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around her. Denial of what she was offering never occurred to him.  
  
Glaring icily at the lithe figure, Dean challenged him silently, but Tristan only leaned down to Rory's shoulder and placed kisses along her neck. Rory elbowed him discreetly while shooting a sickeningly sweet smile at Dean. He coughed nervously as his own date gave Tristan the once-over. For the first time, Rory was glad Tristan was as handsome as he was.  
  
"Yeah, well nice seeing you again."  
  
"Same here."  
  
She watched as they disappeared into the crowd and then turned an accusatory look on Tristan.  
  
"What the heck was that?"  
  
He suppressed a sigh at the loss of contact with her, opting for one of his infernal smirks. "What was what?"  
  
"Those kisses. I never authorized them!"  
  
He brought up his hands defensively in front of him. "Hey, I wasn't the one who started it. You were the one who wanted to get all cuddly in front of your ex, not me. Would you rather have had me deny it?"  
  
She blushed. What he said was true. Finding no satisfactory retort, she groaned and took a sip of her dacquirie. 


	6. Chunky Monkey

"You're kidding!"  
  
"I wish."  
  
"You were getting lovey dovey with the Evil One?"  
  
"It was just an act."  
  
"You were getting lovey dovey with the Evil One!"  
  
"Are you listening to me?"  
  
"Rory was getting lovey dovey with the spawn of Satan!"  
  
"Did you miss the part about Dean?"  
  
Lorelai fell silent at this question. She knew Rory still felt uncomfortable discussing Dean.  
  
"It all worked out, though, right?"  
  
Rory sighed, hugging a pillow to herself. "I guess."  
  
"Goody!"  
  
"It's not over yet. Madeline says I'm only in the doorway."  
  
"So uh…how far is it from the doorway to the inside?" Lorelai asked, playing along with the analogy.  
  
"A VERY long trip. Madeline's been at it two years and counting."  
  
"How long did you say you have."  
  
Rory moaned, and her words came out garbled.  
  
"I'm sorry, what was that?"  
  
"Two months."  
  
Lorelai cringed. "Chunky monkey time?"  
  
Rory could only nod mutely. 


	7. Showdown

"Rory! Over here!"  
  
Looking furtively around the gymnasium, Rory spotted Summer and her cronies beckoning eagerly to her.  
  
"Ugh! I can't believe we have do gymnastics!"  
  
"I know! I mean, the boys get soccer!"  
  
"How totally racial!"  
  
"I think you mean sexist," Rory added helpfully.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Their conversation was interrupted by the teacher.  
  
"Good morning, class. Because it is now required that we add physical education into our curriculum by the state of Connecticut, we will just have to bear through it. I have invited a few trainers to aid us through the unit of gymnastics. Meet Wanda, Bruce, Lyka…" The trainers filed through the door as she drone on with the list of names. "First, we will have you go trough a preliminary testing in which you will perform the movements called for. An instructor will perform it before you are asked to do so. At the end of class you will each be called up individually to showcase the parts of the routine you picked up."  
  
"Oh boy," Rory inhaled sharply. She was never one for athletics.  
  
The music began and the instructors began a complex series of twirls, jumps and somersaults. When they had finished the intricate dance, they looked at the wide-eyed students who bewilderedly tried to imitate their movements. It ended in a pile of dizzy students who had collapsed in a heap. The teacher groaned her dissatisfaction. "Again!"  
  
It had been difficult to say the least, but she and her mother and choreographed some "unique" dances over the summer which had called for amazing flexibility. Rory had picked up the skill of catching rhythms because of it as well.  
  
"I think it was more like this," she demonstrated to the girl next to her.  
  
The began the routine and was so absorbed in it, she didn't realize everyone had stopped already.  
  
"Rory Gilmore. Would you like to come up and show us?"  
  
"Oh, I was just… you see, I was only…"  
  
"Come on, Rory. Are you afraid?"  
  
Rory pivoted to face Paris. Her eyes were narrowed in triumph. Lifting her head with confidence she didn't really feel, Rory declared, "I'll give it a shot." 


	8. Surprises

It was deathly silent as Rory strode up to the front. She could feel dozens of eyes on her. The music began, but her feet wouldn't cooperate with her. * Not now! * Paris was radiating happiness. There would be a ton of snide remarks thrown her way if she didn't get herself together. Taking a deep breath, Rory willed herself to stay calm and forced her mind to concentrate solely on the steps she had learned.  
  
The plaudits of the class was deafening, and Rory beamed as she finished, wiping sweat from her brows.  
  
"That was amazing, Rory!"  
  
"Are you gonna try out for cheerleading?"  
  
"Cheerleading?"  
  
"Yeah! You know how Janine fractured her leg? Well the squad's holding re- auditions. You'd be perfect for the spot!"  
  
"Oh. I don't know…"  
  
"Oh come on! You would totally blow the competition away. It's today after school, you know. "  
  
She was about to decline when the guys filed in. She caught sight of Tristan in a huddle of his buddies. I'll bet anything. You won't make it anyway. She'd show him!  
  
"Know what? Maybe I will come check it out."  
  
"Great!"  
  
She zoned out as the girls around her continued on about the latest gossip in the locker rooms.  
  
"You're not going to go out in public dressed like that, are you?"  
  
"Dressed like what?" Rory asked innocently. She was putting the finishing touches on her Chilton tie to continue the rest of the day.  
  
"Like THAT!"  
  
"I thought there was only one way to wear a uniform," Rory stammered.  
  
The girls cringed.  
  
"Girls, we've got a code red on our hands," Summer said dramatically. They all nodded in unison and swarmed Rory.  
  
"Oh wow. Gilmore looks hot!"  
  
"Who knew it was possible to make Chilton uniforms looks so great?"  
  
Tristan sat down at the table, a quizzical look on his face. He had always known Rory was breathtaking, but he had never expected his friends to make that admission. They were more into the slutty airhead type. "We ARE talking about the same girl here, right? Rory Gilmore?"  
  
They nodded impatiently and pointed over to a small group clustered around something interesting. He make his way over there, and the students parted for him.  
  
"Oh, Tristan. What are you doing over here?" Summer asked him politely, leaning towards him.  
  
Ever since her fling with Austin, she had been hounding Tristan to take her back. It had taken all his tact and charisma to keep her at bay.  
  
"Mary."  
  
"Tristan."  
  
He looked her over. Summer and the others and hiked her skirt up an inch and unbuttoned the top button, loosening the tie as well. Compounded with her new layered, wispy hairstly and Rory's appearance was completely metamorphosed. She was glaring at him defiantly.  
  
"What's so fascinating?"  
  
He glanced at their crowd of spectators and they departed at once. Once they were no longer being watched, he turned his attention back to her.  
  
"You."  
  
Despite herself, she blushed. Tristan smirked. It was good to know that the old innocent, insecure Rory was still in there somewhere.  
  
"In exactly one month from now, you will no longer be able to come within ten feet of me. You know that, right?" She smiled slightly, taking the sting from her words.  
  
He looked at her for an explanation.  
  
"The bet?"  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"Are you still so sure about yourself, Mr. Dugray?"  
  
"It's not over just yet, Mary."  
  
"You'd be surprised to see just how far I've come."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Hey, you're looking at the newest member of the Chilton Preparatory Academy's cheerleading squad."  
  
His face registered shock before he could completely mask it. He affected an air of nonchalance. "Then I guess I'll be seeing quite a bit of you."  
  
She looked at him suspiciously. "And why's that?"  
  
"'Cause I'm going out for the soccer team."  
  
"YOU? On the soccer TEAM?"  
  
"Yeeeeeaaaaah. What's wrong with that?"  
  
"Tristan, being on a team means actually passing the ball to someone else. That would entail you giving up your self-centered attitude."  
  
"Ouch! She stings like a wasp!"  
  
"Only when I'm with you." She shot back.  
  
He lowered his lips to her ear, delighting in the fact he could fluster her with his mere proximity. "You'd be surprise with how much I could give you."  
  
She looked startled, and he took this opportunity to leave her standing in his wake. 


	9. Road trip

"He walked out on me!" Rory said as she flung herself onto the couch, clutching the phone tightly.  
  
"Relax, Ror. It's not as bad as it sounds," Lane reassured gently.  
  
"He's utterly frustrating!"  
  
"Then why do you still hang out with him?"  
  
Rory paused. "Because-because…"  
  
"Well?"  
  
"The bet!"  
  
"So you only spend time with him because of this bet?"  
  
"Yeah…yeah, that's it," Rory agreed, nodding her head to bolster her confidence in the statement.  
  
"Uh-huh. Well call me when you're back in REALITY," Lane smiled.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I MEAN that you're in denial."  
  
"Denial of what?"  
  
She could hear Lane's mother calling her in the background.  
  
"I gotta go. Keep me posted, kay?"  
  
"Wait! What am I denying?" But her only answer the click of a phone.  
  
~ Chilton ~  
  
The gymnasium was congested with clamoring students. It immediately quieted when the headmaster stepped up to the podium.  
  
"Good morning, students. Over the weekend, the faculty had convened to go over the progress of the class of 2003. We have come to the conclusion that we are actually a bit ahead of schedule in the majority of classes."  
  
Rory guffawed at the thought of Chilton admitting their students had fulfilled the requirements. She had come to the conclusion that the only way to meet Chilton's demands was death. Then they wouldn't expect you to do any assignments. He continued.  
  
"As a reward for your good work, we will hold a junior class trip the week of Valentine's day. It will last for four days, from Monday through Thursday. On Valentine's Day, there will be a dance to celebrate, so be sure to pack appropriate clothing. Within the next twenty four hours, all of your parents will be notified and asked for permission. See the counseling office for more information. Dismissed!"  
  
"Exactly five days until Valentine's Day!" Summer squealed after they had battled their way into the airy halls. "I can't believe we get to go on a trip after this weekend!"  
  
"So who are you going to give chocolates to, Rory?"  
  
Rory never got a chance to answer as someone stole up beside her.  
  
"Yes, Mary. Just who ARE you giving chocolates to?"  
  
Rory jerked away from the cocky figure. Summer's eyes brightened and she discreetly moved closer to him.  
  
"So Tristan, do you have anyone to go to the v-day dance with at the retreat?" She ran a hand over his arm, batting her eyelashes. Rory nearly gagged at the scene.  
  
"Oh, I've got a list somewhere" He smirked, eyeing Rory. "And guess who's right at the top?"  
  
Rory cleared her throat and turned away, catching sight of a steaming Paris. Tristan saw the direction of her gaze and tipped his chin in acknowledgement.  
  
"Paris."  
  
Blushing uncontrollably, Paris managed to stammer, "H-hi T-tristan."  
  
Rory could see Summer nudging one of her followers and giggling. Apparently Paris had seen it too, for she moved quickly in the direction of her next class. Once Tristan had left them, the deprecation began.  
  
"I can't believe she thinks she has a shot with Tristan," Summer drawled. The other girls nodded agreement, but Rory was confused.  
  
"Why wouldn't she?"  
  
Summer looked at her incredulously. "Because everyone knows I'M going after him."  
  
"Oh. Right."  
  
"Duh."  
  
Rory took leave of the group, her regard for them dropping quite a few notches. Turning to her friends Summer grinned. "Paris should know to keep her paws off my man. I think we're going to have to teach her a little lesson."  
  
"What did you have in mind?" Madeline asked. She had ridden Rory's coattails to this position.  
  
Summer grinned and whispered the plan to the group. 


	10. Social breach

Sunday night found Rory shuffling through loads of rumpled clothing. The door opened noisily, and Lorelai entered the household.  
  
Hearing the pandemonium at the front door, Rory called, "Mom! Have you seen my jacket?"  
  
"What jacket?"  
  
"You know, the jean jacket with the flower on the collar…" Her voice was muffled as she poked her head judiciously into a basket of clothes.  
  
"Er…I don't know what you're talking about." Lorelai pulled off the object in question, hiding it behind her back as she tried futilely to reach the stairs. Rory caught her in the action.  
  
"Mom!"  
  
Caught red-handed, Lorelai grinned sheepishly. "Well it was cold outside and I figured, hey, my only child Rory, loving, kind Rory whom I gave birth to and had to carry NINE months Rory wouldn't mind. And uh…where's that loving, wouldn't-kill-her-mother Rory right now?" She looked frightened as Rory advanced on her.  
  
Rory fought to contain her mirth, but cracked up at the scared look on her mother's face. Lorelai couldn't hide her relief. "Geez, Ror. I thought you were serious for a minute there."  
  
Rory was rolling on the floor, clutching at her stomach. "Hahah, you-heehee- and the, ooo!"  
  
Lorelai placed her hands on her hips, glaring at her only child. Her attention caught on the mug of coffee sitting on the table and she immediately forgot her anger. "Oh! Starbuck's!"  
  
Pulling herself up, Rory interjected, "Hey! That's mine!"  
  
Lorelai only smiled contentedly.  
  
Sighing in defeat, Rory went back to the task at hand. "Well if you're going to drink my coffee, you could at least help me pack."  
  
"Could you BE any less enthusiastic?"  
  
Rory feigned contemplation for a moment. "Nope, don't think so."  
  
"Why's it so bad, anyway?"  
  
Rory blew a strand of hair out of her face. "Paris and me within five miles of each other."  
  
Lorelai looked at her quizzically. Apparently that wasn't a good enough reason for hating a trip that would keep her from Chilton for four days.  
  
"No coffee."  
  
Lorelai gasped at this. "That's unheard of, daughter of mine!"  
  
Rory groaned and continued shoving things into a duffel bag. "No showers either. We get to 'bathe in the lake.' And it's cold there. Oh, and we get to learn how to survive in the great outdoors. It's cold there, too. We can add Paris to the list as well. Did I mention it's going to be cold?"  
  
Lorelai smiled. Her daughter's dislike of the cold was well known in Stars Hollow. "We'll just have to bundle you up in blankets then. Oh when I'm done with you, you're going to look like the abominable snowman!"  
  
Rory didn't like the glint in her eyes. She pulled her hands up, as if warding her off. "Come on, I'm your sweet, dear daughter, remember? I gave you my coffee…" Sensing she was fighting a losing battle, she turned and ran. Lorelai came stampeding after her, giggling madly.  
  
~ Chilton ~  
  
Wiping her brow, Rory set her bag on the curb. She had lugged it all the way across the parking lot.  
  
"Good morning students," one of the teachers chirped cheerily. His only answer was a grumpy murmur from the sea of students. Waking up at 5 am was not a regular occurrence for more of them. "You can just leave your bags in the gymnasium. We have packaged equipment for all of you, including a mandatory uniform you will be wearing for the duration of the trip. The only thing you will need to be bringing is your formal wear for the dance."  
  
Rory nearly screamed in frustration. How could they just change back and forth like this? he looked sullenly at her bag. The trip to the gym would be a long one, and her arm already felt like it had been pulled off. One of the teachers handed her a smaller bag, and she unzipped it to look at its contents, laughing silently as she pulled out the uniform. She turned to Madeline. "They're throwing us out into the wild, and we still have to wear plaid?"  
  
Madeline shrugged, smiling mischievously. She affected a snooty air. "A Chilton student must be fashionably attired at all times."  
  
They dropped their things in the large gym and headed over to the chartered vehicles. They weren't exactly buses-more lavishly decorated than the public transportation kind she rode home every day. Madeline departed to sit next to Louise, who was engrossed with her newest object of interest. Rory sat down at the back of the bus.  
  
"Can I sit here?"  
  
Rory looked up to see a shy junior with frizzy hair. Before she could reply, a cold voice drifted through the air. "I believe the nerds go up front."  
  
Startled, the girl looked at Summer and back to Rory before moving dejectedly up to the front.  
  
"Commoners," Summer slurred disdainfully. "They're not worthy of licking the dirt off our shoes."  
  
Rory glanced at her in confusion. She wasn't aware the social gap was this wide. "They're not?"  
  
"Rory, Rory. You're with us now. It's unwritten code that you don't associate yourself with the likes of them." Here she flicked a hand carelessly in the direction of a group of nerdy guys looking at them reverently.  
  
Rory was about to object. Who did she think she was? But Madeline, who had witnessed the scene, came and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked at her warningly. "I see," Rory replied through gritted teeth.  
  
Summer smiled and sat down next to her. "Anyway, I wanted to ask you something. You and Tristan, nothing's going on between you two, is there?"  
  
"Tristan?" She spat the word out as if it tasted bad. "Please! He's so…"  
  
"So amazingly hot?"  
  
Rory looked up to see Tristan leaning against the seat in front of them. 


	11. Fishing is a sport

A.N.: So sorry it took so long. I know how frustrating it is to get involved in a fic and then see the author has deserted it. Hehe I was discouraged cuz I wasn't getting that many reviews after all that work, but my fellow trory addict GilmoreGlitz has set me back on track (thanks again!). PLEASE REVIEW!!! It's what I live for. Alritey, enough of my meaningless chatter. On with the show! Oh yeah, the fun's about to get started. This is kinda necessary intro. for the good stuff. I was gonna post this Friday, but I figured since I've been so lax about it lately, I should get it up ASAP. Thanks for waiting and for those of you who took the time to send me feedback!  
  
***********************************  
  
"Definitely, Tristan dear," Summer cooed.  
  
Dismissing her unspoken invitation with a flick of his hand, he turned his attention back to Rory. She rolled her eyes at him. "Bite me."  
  
"I'd love to, Mary, but unfortunately you'll have to wait. You see, I have a list I must go by. You'll be right after Wanda, who comes after Janice. Oh and then there's Lisa, and her sister, who by far is much cuter, Nina..."  
  
Annoyed that she was being ignored, Summer took this opportunity to throw herself into the conversation. "Don't forget little old Summer," she ran a hand along his shoulder blade and down his stomach. He fidgeted imperceptibly.  
  
"Oh, sure. You're after Paris." He winked at the blonde who was staring so intently at the trio. She blushed at this comment and busied herself with her papers.  
  
Just then the teachers came aboard, and all talking ceased.  
  
"I'll get her yet," Summer said, shooting a deadly glare at Paris.  
  
Rory's ear twitched, but she dismissed what she had heard as simply her imagination.  
  
~ Camping Site ~  
  
The slight mist surrounding the area gave it an almost ethereal look, and Rory looked about herself in awe.  
  
"Get to work, Gilmore. The fire wood isn't going to collect itself, you know." The voice of Paris Gellar was gruff, but Rory could detect the slightest hint of cheer in it. A cheer that could only have been placed there by the attentions of Tristan on the bus. She mock-saluted her.  
  
"Aye, aye, captain."  
  
She set to work immediately. She had groaned aloud at first when she had heard who she would be rooming with. Groups of two in each cottage that ringed the site, and of all the 200 odd juniors, she had been placed with Paris Gellar. The junior class had been divided into different sites, and at this site, tiny little cottage-like hostels would be their shelter for four days. It could have been worse. She could have been placed at a site where they would be pitching tents. Besides, Rory liked the homey, humble appearance even if Paris did not. And the girls and guys each had separate lounges in the center of the circle of cottages, not to mention a large campfire standing in the middle of it all.  
  
When they had finished, they looked at the next thing on the checklist. Fishing. A harmless enough task.  
  
"I am NOT touching that!" Paris looked dubiously at the crawling, slithering mass.  
  
Rory poked the hook into the bucket cautiously. "Like I am?"  
  
"Come on, Gilmore. I mean, you come from a little town. You must do stuff like this all the time."  
  
"No way! I'd rather sit outside through a snowstorm than touch one of THOSE." She pointed wildly at the worms.  
  
"Fine. We'll flip on it." She pulled a coin out of her pocket. "Call it."  
  
"Heads!"  
  
They watched apprehensively as the coin twirled relentlessly on the ground. It finally settled.  
  
"Ha! I win!" Rory raised her hands into the hair.  
  
"Two out of three.  
  
"Just get over it, Paris."  
  
Paris groaned and took another look at the contents of the bucket. "This might take a while." 


	12. Campfires

A.N.: hahaha I finally got the boring stuff out of the way, and it's on to more interesting things. LoL No worries; strictly PG-13 here. Newayz, hope you enjoy it. And please review! Come on, I know you're out there reading this fic. Plz take a minute and fill out a review for me. It would mean a lot! Geez, my A.N.'s are getting longer than the actual chapters. :P Have fun reading!  
  
******************************************************  
  
Rory stared with wide eyes at the fish roasting lazily over the fire. Her stomach grumbled.  
  
"This is so unfair!"  
  
All the kids at the site were gathered around the bon fire, and a few muffled their snickers behind their fish-on-a-sticks.  
  
"Well, Mary, you could always come and take a bite out of mine."  
  
She turned to see Tristan smirking lazily over the fire at her. Rory contemplated the advantages and disadvantages, reaching her decision when her stomach grumbled loudly. She and Paris had been the only pair who hadn't been able to catch any fish, excluding Summer and Mindy, who were sitting in some guys' laps eating. By the time they had a worm tied onto the hook, the fish were no longer biting.  
  
"I always knew you loved exchanging saliva with me," he said as she started towards him.  
  
At once she halted, her pride overruling her stomach's protestations. There was a moment of silence before she turned her back and headed back towards her empty space.  
  
"Rory!"  
  
She glanced over her shoulder to see Tristan's friend Preston beckoning to her. "You can have one of mine."  
  
She smiled brightly at him when she realized he wasn't playing games with her and skipped joyously over, plunking down next to him and clapping like a child. Her back was turned to Tristan, and she did not see the death glare he was shooting at his friend. Preston only shrugged. "I caught two anyway."  
  
When everyone had discarded the bones, they rearranged themselves more comfortably.  
  
"So what do we do now?"  
  
"The teachers said to 'get better acquainted with the outdoors.'"  
  
They turned to look at the silent cabin that the two teachers inhabited. Ms. Wilden and Mr. Yarek had just recently declared their mutual affection to the school, and the students grinned at the curtain-covered cottage.  
  
After a moment of silence, one voice shouted out, "Truth or dare."  
  
A.N.: haha This is my pathetic attempt at a cliffhanger, and I will not continue until I get more reviews!!! * grins evilly * 


	13. Truth or Dare (hey, I suck at titles ^_^...

A.N.: Yay! MY reviews have more than doubled! Thanks a bundle to all of you who reviewed for me. I was gonna hold off until next week for this, but oh wells. Enjoy!  
  
Jewls13: LoL Thanks for the cute idea. I'll think about adding it in somewhere, but I'm not sure I can promise. ^_^  
  
******************************************  
  
The suggestion was met by a chorus of approval. Rory made a move to leave, but Preston stayed her with a hand on her arm.  
  
"Come on, Rory. It'll be fun."  
  
She shot him a disbelieving look and he added, "Besides, you owe me. I gave you my fish."  
  
She acquiesced reluctantly. "I'd better get an easy one."  
  
The all scribbled their names on a scrap of paper and tossed them in a handy bucket. Mindy pulled a slip out.  
  
"Summer."  
  
"Dare," she said sultrily, staring at a certain blue-eyed guy.  
  
There was a murmur as people tried to come up with a good one.  
  
"I dare you to go up to the person you like most in this circle and kiss him," she heard someone shout.  
  
It was one of those guys who had been looking at her and Summer on the bus that morning, and dare she say he was looking hopefully at Summer? Did he really think Summer would go for him? Rory felt a pang of pity for the guy-crushing on a shallow, vapid girl like Summer.  
  
Laughing lightly, Summer stood up. "I'll do it."  
  
It was silent as she made a beeline for the nerd. He was hyperventilating and nearly fainted. At the last moment she veered to the right and plunked down into Tristan's lap, pulling him in for a deep kiss. Rory caught the evil smile on Summer's lips. She was consumed with-anger? That was it-anger that she would pull such a prank on the poor guy. A voice in the back of her mind hinted at something else, but she dismissed it promptly. Jealousy was not part of her vocabulary, but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to look at the pair.  
  
Tristan had been surprised; so engrossed was he in memorizing Rory's features he didn't even notice Summer's appearance until he had felt a heavy weight in his lap. He turned just in time to meet her approaching lips. Responding instinctively with practiced ease, he kissed her back. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Rory look away. * Once a fool always a fool *  
  
When they were finished, Summer glanced pointedly at Paris. Paris was flushing a bright red.  
  
"Tristan, your turn."  
  
He leaned back, contemplating his choices. "Truth."  
  
"Aw, big man Dugray wimping out on us?" Preston jested.  
  
"Course not. I'm just saving my energy for more important things..."  
  
This produced the wanted affect of catcalls from the guys and eye rolls from the ladies.  
  
"What was your strangest dream?" Preston interrogated.  
  
Tristan smirked and leaned over, beckoning to Preston.  
  
"Hey, not fair! We all wanna hear!" Was the protest of the crowd.  
  
"WHIPS AND CHAINS???" Preston asked in outrage.  
  
"Ooo what?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Tell us."  
  
"Hey. You never specified. I did tell, I just didn't tell EVERYONE."  
  
Grumbling that the rules IMPLIED that, they moved on.  
  
Mindy lips curved into a smile. "Rory. Rory Gilmore." 


	14. (don't wanna give it away!)

A.N.: Okay, I'm trying to make the chapters longer, I just happened to find a good breaking point. They'll get longer, don't worry. Fifty reviews! Woohoo! This is my tribute/celebration for the big Five O. Thanks again to all of you who actually do review! It means so much to me!  
  
Roxy: Hey, I just might end up using what you gave me (look in the reviews section to see what it is) later in the story. Thanks for the suggestion!  
  
***********************************************************  
  
"I have one," Tristan smirked, "But it involves a water bed, handcuffs, and a pomegranate."  
  
There were howls from the crowd as Rory stared him down. He grinned boyishly and reclined against the log. Suddenly his eyes lit up and he whispered into the ear of his neighbor. Rory looked around nervously as the whispering spread. She didn't like where this was headed.  
  
Tristan snapped his fingers for silence. "Well, Ms. Gilmore, we have reached our decision." He bent to her ear.  
  
"Uh-uh! Are you out your mind?!"  
  
He shook his head. "Come on, Mary. Running away from a challenge?"  
  
"I'm already finishing one up," she hissed through her teeth so that only he could hear.  
  
"Come on, Rory," Summer was giggling. Everyone knew she would jump at the chance to perform this dare. "It'll be fun."  
  
"This is cruel and unusual punishment, I tell you!"  
  
Summer and her gang were herding her towards the closest cabin.  
  
"This is gonna be entertaining," Tristan announced as he rolled up his sleeves.  
  
"I can't believe you're making me do this!"  
  
"I thought dancing was your niche," Mindy said as she applied some lipstick on Rory. She winced as Summer pulled a lock of hair carelessly as she curled her hair.  
  
"Yeah, cheerleading dancing. Not Britney Spears strip-tease-gotta-make-myself-stand-out dancing."  
  
"Personally I thought her MTV Video Music Awards 2000 performance was a statement for all women," Summer put in.  
  
"Yeah, stating we consider a napkin is sufficient clothing," she grumbled.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I didn't say anything." Rory glanced out the window, and she could see the rest of the truth/dare players putting together a makeshift stage. One guy was pulling out a large stereo.  
  
"Done!" They chimed together, turning Rory towards the mirror. Big mistake!  
  
"Very funny. You couldn't drag me outta this cabin looking like this if it were on fire!"  
  
"Rory! It's gonna be great. You'll be a pop star."  
  
"A slutty pop star."  
  
"Details, details."  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Everyone's getting restless. Get moving!"  
  
"Be there in a sec," Summer called. They dragged all 105 pounds of her screaming and kicking out the door.  
  
There was a low murmur as she threaded through the crowd; people were trying to see her, but Summer and her groupies did their best to shield her until they reached the stage. They pushed her gently up and immediately a bright light shined on her.  
  
"Good luck," they mouthed at her and joined the crowd.  
  
Rory looked frantically around the little stage. Her eyes caught on Tristan's bemused ones, and anger boiled in her veins. * He doesn't think I can do it! * She tilted her chin up as the music began and pushed away her self-consciousness.  
  
yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
  
I think I did it again  
  
Apprehensively, she flicked off the first button. It wasn't exactly like the actual performance-it helped that she could go at her own pace.  
  
I made you believe we're more than just friends  
  
It was actually fun lip-syncing.  
  
Oh baby  
It might seem like a crush  
But it doesn't mean that I'm serious  
  
She opened the last button on the jacket. Loud hoots greeted this move and she flushed in embarrassment. * Might as well get this over with *  
  
She pulled it off, swinging it in a high arc around her head. Cheers erupted, and many guys were digging in their pockets. Within seconds she was swamped with dollar bills, the green papers fluttering in the air around her. The worst was over! Now only twenty more seconds of this infernal song and she would be rid of this stupid prank forever...  
  
"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore!"  
  
Someone cut the music off abruptly and Rory turned slowly in the direction of the voice.  
  
"I think we need to have a chat," Ms. Wilden said sternly, beckoning her over with a finger. Mr. Yarek stood by her side. Evidently they had heard the blaring music and come out to investigate.  
  
*****************************  
  
A.N.: Alrighty, I'm gonna wait until I get 77 for my next post (I need time to write the chapter). Yes, I will make it longer and I know 77 is a weird #. It'll be at least twice this size. Hahaha I just know someone's gonna come at me with a flaming torch or something for doing this, but I do need time to sleep even though trory writing is so much fun! So review review review! Pretty please? 


	15. Entrapment (didn't I tell you I suck at ...

A.N.: hahaha All I can say is...wow! I'm soooo close to the big 1-0-0. You guys are the bestest! Yeah, it's not a word, but I still like it. I'm not sure it can beat the last chapter, but here it is folks, a LONG chapter. As usual, R/R is cherished just as much as chocolate is (that's saying a LOT). Oh one more thing. Ahem! * trumpets sounding, red carpet rolling out * I would like to dedicate this chapter to my wunnerful (wonderful) beta/helper Alicia aka Gilmore Glitz for helping me through the hardest chapters and telling me to write even when I didn't want to. I know you're reading this cuz I told you to, so thanks again! (Now your name is published-well kinda) ^_^  
  
It was deathly silent as she meekly shuffled over to the teachers. She kept her eyes trained on the ground, wishing not for the first time that she could sink into the hard-packed dirt.  
  
They sat her in a wooden chair, pacing in front of her.  
  
"So, Ms. Gilmore. Would you like to explain to us why you were out there in such indecent attire?"  
  
"W-well, it was-they said-it was a dare," she croaked.  
  
"A dare?"  
  
Mutely, she nodded.  
  
"Ms. Gilmore, I would've expected better of you, one of the top students at Chilton. You are expected to uphold the rules and regulations of Chilton even while on a trip. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Yarek."  
  
"I'm afraid we'll have to report this to the headmaster."  
  
Her head shot up. He couldn't do that! Her record would be scarred for life. Harvard would look at her and shake its head in disapproval, thinking she was always wild and boisterous. She panicked.  
  
"NO! You can't!"  
  
"Ms. Gilmore, I don't believe you are in any position to tell me what I can and cannot do."  
  
Rory's eyes gleamed with tears unshed. "But I didn't do anything wrong."  
  
"We know that, but I still must report it."  
  
"But the headmaster will think it's much worse than it is. He wasn't here to witness it."  
  
"I have a job to do, Ms. Gilmore."  
  
She watched hopelessly as punched in numbers on the speaker-phone. Suddenly an idea flickered in her mind. "I suppose you could tell him. Of course, you WOULD have to explain why you and Ms. Wilden weren't there to supervise us in the first place."  
  
Both teachers blushed scarlet. Someone picked up on the other line.  
  
"Hello? Headmaster Charleston here."  
  
Mr. Yarek hesitated and looked at Ms. Wilden, who nodded frantically. "Ah-Headmaster Charleston, I just wanted to let you know that all's well here at the junior escape."  
  
"That's good, Bob. Is that all?"  
  
"Uh-yes."  
  
Rory could hear the suspicion in the headmaster's voice. "Alright then. I'll see you in three days."  
  
"Good-bye."  
  
When he had shut the phone off, he looked Rory and cleared his throat. "Erm, after further consideration, I feel it is not worth troubling Headmaster Charleston over. However, there will have to be some consequences. You will not be allowed to attend the dance the day after tomorrow as it is clear you need a little lesson in how to behave in public. Does that sound fair?" His eyes flicked over to Ms. Wilden.  
  
"Perfectly, sir."  
  
"Then you may go."  
  
Rory nearly wept with relief as she scurried out the door. Her happiness was short-lived. Outside, she was instantly swarmed. Many guys were whooping and she flushed, looking for somewhere to hide. Knowing Paris, she would be in the cabin, and that was not her idea of a safe and isolated place. A hand was gently pulling her away. The door closed behind them.  
  
She looked up with grateful eyes at her savior. "Thank-oh, it's you."  
  
"Such enthusiasm, Mary. Have you ever considered acting?"  
  
"If it'll get me away from Chilton and it's-inhabitants, I'm all for it."  
  
He looked shocked. "You don't mean ME do you?"  
  
"Of course not. I meant the other Tristan Dugray who's been my rival since sophomore year."  
  
He grinned. "Well it was your fault, really."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
He grinned at her outrage. "There I was, a poor little 15 year-old, dutifully attending school and getting good grades. Then you came along and practically ASKED me to chase you."  
  
"And where did you get that?" She asked. "My `I view studying as a solitary activity' or the `You'd have to be stupid to think that, given our history, I would ever, barring a piano or a safe falling on my head, want to go anywhere with you, ever?'"  
  
"I'm more inclined to say the second one."  
  
"You have GOT to be kidding."  
  
He looked at her innocently.  
  
"This is just great. I'm pulled from a mob into an empty cottage with you and am forced to explain the meaning of `no.'"  
  
"From experience, most girls say `no' when they really mean `yes.'"  
  
"Well I'm not most girls!"  
  
"I know," he said quietly.  
  
She gaped at him. After minutes passed by, he spoke again.  
  
"Looks like the mob's dispersed. You can go out now."  
  
She was pushed out the door unresistingly and before she knew it, the door had been closed in her face. She fought to get her jaw closed. Just when she thought she had figured him out, he had to go and change again! It was late, but she didn't feel like sleeping. Sighing, she trudged to the girls' lounge. There was only one other person there.  
  
"Madeline? Shouldn't you be asleep?"  
  
"I knew you'd come here. Oh, give me the scoop! Was it bad?"  
  
Rory briefly outlined it for her.  
  
Madeline giggled. "That isn't half as bad as when Paris got in trouble."  
  
"Paris got in trouble?" Rory asked incredulously. Somehow she couldn't imagine the Puritanical Paris Gellar breaking rules. Then again, she hadn't ever viewed herself as a daredevil.  
  
Madeline nodded. "OH yeah. See, in eighth grade, we all went to a party and were playing truth or dare. Well when it was her turn, they told her to go skinny-dipping in the pool. She didn't want to at first, but we managed to convince her to. The host's parents weren't home, so it went off ok. But we didn't know there was a security camera. They showed the video tape to Paris's parents!"  
  
Rory gasped.  
  
"Her mother actually fainted!"  
  
They were both now clutching their stomachs. Madeline looked at the clock.  
  
"Oh! I have fishing duty at 5 in the morning!" She shrieked. It was now midnight. She stood up. "I'll see you later."  
  
Rory sat in introspection for a while before picking up the phone. She'd have to tell her eventually.  
  
"Don't joke with me!"  
  
"I wish I were," Rory groaned, rolling onto her bed.  
  
"Ooo my perfect daughter Rory DOES have a bad girl streak in her!"  
  
Rory sighed in depression.  
  
"Don't take it so seriously, hun. You didn't do anything wrong." Her mother added when she realized Rory really was distraught.  
  
"I know, but it just doesn't feel right." Her conversation with Madeline was still in her mind. "Mom, have you ever gone skinny dipping?"  
  
"Alright, who are you and what have you done with my daughter?"  
  
Rory giggled. "So have you?"  
  
"Well...once."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Okay, twice."  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
"Okay, okay, more than that. But it was darn good fun!"  
  
Rory bolted up.  
  
"Why does everyone say that?"  
  
"Because it is. You should try it some time."  
  
After a moment of silence, she added, "Scratch that. Try it when there is no one around and you can float around to Barry Manilow."  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"What?"  
  
She yawned. "I gotta go. I'll talk to you soon."  
  
"Alright. Have fun."  
  
Moving groggily, Rory pulled the covers off of her body, sliding to the floor.  
  
"Get up, Gilmore. Breakfast is in ten minutes."  
  
Rory rubbed her eyes and got up. She was still shrugging off sleep as they handed her a tin of oatmeal. The food wasn't exactly fine dining, but it kept them alive. The teacher greeted them and posted the list on the wall for their activities and tasks of the day. She was scraping the contents of the tin into a trash can next to her as Summer passed her, dropping a note into her lap. Curious, she unfolded it.  
  
Meet me at eleven-thirty in the girls' lounge. 


	16. Lakeside Surprise

A.N.: Ritios, people, I'm back! Hehe It's been a while since my last update (a week or so?). So here it is! Tell me if you like!  
  
Rory finished the activities in a dazed state. Watching the others joking around the fire, she snuggled deeper into the swinging porch bench. The stars were just starting to blanket the sky.  
  
"Please don't tell me you don't know what's gonna happen."  
  
Rory was shaken out of her thoughts.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"The note. I saw her give it to you. Have you run home to tell mommy yet?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" She was still recovering from yesterday's activities.  
  
"Don't try that innocent act on me. I knew they were going to initiate you, I just never thought you'd stoop so low as to become one of them."  
  
"Please speak in English, Paris. This isn't `lessons in cryptic remarks' class."  
  
"Forget it. I hope you're happy, Gilmore."  
  
Rory watched her storm off. * The girl's nuts! *  
  
At the appointed time, Rory slipped out of the cabin. She was curious as to what Summer could possibly want to say to her.  
  
"You made it." A perky voice rammed into her ear.  
  
"Of course." A light flickered on, and Rory could now see Summer and her friends standing in a semicircle around her. "So what was so important you had to wait until everyone was asleep to tell me?"  
  
Summer grinned. She gestured to two girls beside her and they came forward, bearing a thin anklet.  
  
"We had a council yesterday night when you were talking to Mr. Yarek and Ms. Wilden, and we've decided to let you into our group. This is the symbol of our friendship."  
  
Rory tried to mask her incredulity. Who in their right mind would host councils to select their friends? At Summer's impatient gesture, Rory rolled up her pant leg. This was what she wanted right? Once this was done, she could announce it to the world-or rather to Tristan- and be done with the whole ridiculous notion. With an air of importance, Summer clasped the silver band around Rory's slim ankle.  
  
"I, Summer Halliburton, the Queen of the Chilton, solemnly crown Rory Gilmore one of my princesses."  
  
Only through severe mental restraint did Rory manage to pull through the whole process without laughing. Really, the event was simply absurd. When all the rituals had been discarded, Summer clapped her hands.  
  
"Come on! It's time!"  
  
They ushered her towards the lake. "Time for what?"  
  
"Time for the cleansing ritual. Duh!"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Summer huffed in annoyance. "It's tradition. Once someone is crowned a princess, she and the others go skinny dipping to cleanse themselves."  
  
"Since when was it tradition?"  
  
Summer put a hand on her hip. "I don't know. Last month? I saw it in a magazine somewhere."  
  
Rory nearly fell down. "You're kidding."  
  
"Of course not. One never kids when it comes to things like these."  
  
"I'm not going skinny dipping!" Rory crossed her arms and turned away as the others hurriedly rid themselves of clothing. It was unnerving how coincidence brought to her the one thing she had been wondering about last night.  
  
Summer stopped. "Come on, Rory. You can't break tradition."  
  
"Tradition constitutes a matter of decades, at least years. Not just one month."  
  
Summer shrugged. "Even Paris had the guts to do it."  
  
Rory turned to look at her.  
  
"She did! At a party in eighth grade."  
  
And Rory knew it was true. She couldn't let Paris beat her! "I have the guts!"  
  
"Then show us."  
  
Sighing, she shrugged off her jacket. After all was said and they were moving onto the doing, a portion of her reason had come back to her. * One day my obstinacy will be my downfall. *  
  
Summer and the others were already in the water, and Rory splashed in herself.  
  
"God it's cold!" She shivered.  
  
"Well, duh. It IS like midnight now."  
  
* It isn't as bad as it could be * she thought as they went through another round of hide and go seek. With a deep breath, she submerged underwater. The others were playing hide and seek over on the opposite side of the lake and she had managed to slip away silently into a hidden alcove to do some much-needed thinking.  
  
From her station underneath the water, the shriek was amplified. Startled, Rory let out all the air that was left in her lungs, the bubbles drifting quickly up to the surface. She frantically pushed herself off from the bottom to see what the commotion was about. After taking shallow breaths of air, she scanned the scene before her.  
  
BOYS! They were swarming around the lake-stealthy black shadows swiftly overtaking the girls on the far side. Rory gasped as a figure she recognized as Austin by the weak light of the moon waded towards a screaming Summer. They were laughing maniacally. Was this some kind of joke? Then panic set in, suffocating her in its encapsulating bonds. She had to get her clothes and get out of here without being seen! Her heart plummeted as she remembered that the garments were in a pile right by the site of the invasion. What could she do?  
  
"Mary? Is that you?"  
  
She refused to turn around. It could only add to her dismay. But her body wasn't listening to her, and her eyes locked onto a pair of equally intense ones.  
  
He had been tired. It was obvious that Rory was perplexed by him, and Summer's advances were starting to fray his already on-end nerves. When his friends had suggested they all go down to the lake for a twilight swim, he had agreed readily. Anything to get his mind off HER. But little did he know that they had other plans than swimming-an all-out raid. But how had they known? Austin had said something about a paper in the trashcan. At least that was what he had gleaned from the garbles of words that had come out of his mouth as he streaked toward the lake with the others. Not wanting to be a part in the messy affair, Tristan had set off for the other side of the lake, hoping they would all be settled down by the time he had finished a few laps. He didn't believe his eyes when they registered another figure in the water-Rory Gilmore.  
  
"Oh God! Tristan!"  
  
She sunk deeper into the chilly water-up to her shoulders, hoping this was just a dream. If she wished hard enough, it just might happen. Apparently not.  
  
"You do know you're..."  
  
She nodded stiffly, silently thanking the lord that at least the water was opaque. Lengthy silence settled on the two, and she blushed heartily.  
  
"Um...Tristan? If it's alright with you, I'd like to get out, but..."  
  
He battled hard to keep from smirking at her predicament. He pulled the towel from around his neck off and tossed it to her, landing on her head. It took every fiber of will power in his body to turn around. He desperately wanted to see her in all her glory, but he knew she didn't feel the same. All she felt for him was hatred.  
  
"Thanks. You can look now."  
  
So it WAS possible for him to be a gentleman.  
  
"You know you really shouldn't come out here without...proper garments. Some people just might take advantage," he said teasingly as she plunked down beside him, turning scarlet. Seeing her like that, in just a towel, took his breath away.  
  
Scratch that. It was the same old Tristan.  
  
"I'm going to ignore that seeing as how you were actually acting decent just now."  
  
"Gee, thanks."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
"Really, Mary. So you've taken to parading around me in your birthday suit?"  
  
She would have smacked him, but the precariously loosely knotted towel wouldn't permit it-not unless she wanted to bare herself to the world. She opted for a more hands-free approach.  
  
"Only when you're in yours."  
  
He drew back a pace, nearly stumbling on loose stones. Had she just said what he thought he'd heard?  
  
"Tristan!" That was Josh. They had finished their game with the girls.  
  
Regaining his composure, he leaned towards her.  
  
"Well it's a deal then, Mary. Next time we meet, we'll turn the heat up." He winked as he departed.  
  
A.N.: Yes, it isn't exactly million-dollar-invention original, is it? Sorry, but this is me in homework-ridden overdrive mode But hey, I used your idea, Roxy! That's for helping me out there. ^_^ Hopefully, I'll be able to make the next chapter more interesting. It and the next chapter were SUPPOSED to be done in time for V-day, but I just haven't had the time, so sorry if it's kinda belated. 


	17. Trickery

A.N.: I'm so sorry I haven't been updating enough. Loads and loads of work got in my way, but I'm going to write more frequently now that I'm just about finished with my simultaneous three projects. *_* BTW I guess I didn't make this clear, but Tristan was not nude in the last chapter. He's wearing swimming trunks. LoL I can just hear the millions of sighs around the world. Lemme tell you, I'm right there with you. This section of the plot was supposed to be a V-Day special, so it'll be kinda weird seeing as how V-day is over…Newayz, my silent goal that I never told anyone about was to have my name on someone's fav author/story list and I finally found someone who put my name on theirs! Ahahah It's almost too good to be true. Thank you so much CharliesAngel! It made my day! This one's for you.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Rory, where'd you go last night? You never came back." Summer commented as they doused the fire. Dawn had just come, and many of the girls were rubbing sleep out of their eyes.  
  
"You didn't seem to notice when you and Austin were playing around in the bushes…" Mindy lulled knowingly.  
  
Summer cleared her throat and placed the bucket down. "I didn't see Tristan anywhere either. It's so strange. He's always with the guys."  
  
Rory looked away, wringing her hands nervously.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Paris stormed up the step to the cottage. Looking up, she scowled. The sky was only sparsely dotted with clouds, and she scoffed. These perfect looking days were only a pretext. Why would idiot birds chirp merrily as if it were the most wonderful thing in the world that the sky was bright blue? She was about to fling the door open when a flash of red caught her eye. Rotating slightly, she pulled a heart-shaped box off the bench, examining it closely. To her surprise, on the envelope scrawled messily was her name. Her curiosity was jump-started, and she entered the cottage distractedly, settling down on her bed. Cautiously, she opened the letter attached to the candies.  
  
Paris,  
  
I've been thinking a lot about you lately. I've known you for so many years and you've always been there for me, but I never appreciated you. Come down to the lake tonight at nine thirty and let me show you how much you mean to me.  
  
-Tristan  
  
  
  
She reread it again and pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Sighing, she laid down on the bed. Nine thirty would be right in the middle of the dance, but what did she care? She'd never liked dancing anyway. Her mother had always told her that she had two left feet, so to speak. A click resounded, and Paris looked up to see Rory.  
  
"Hey, Rory. Nice morning out there today, huh? I thought you were out with Summer. What brings you here?"  
  
Rory quickly traversed the few feet separating them and placed a tepid hand on Paris's forehead.  
  
"Are you feeling alright?"  
  
"Fine, just fine." She lightly removed Rory's hand from her face and got up, skipping, as it looked, out the door.  
  
Rory glanced uneasily after her. Since when did Paris skip? The Paris Gellar she knew did NOT skip, much less comment on how nice the weather was. Her thoughts kept her from noticing the cherry red box peeking out from under the covers of Paris's bed.  
  
"It really sucks that you can't come to the dance. You didn't even do anything wrong. Well, you hadn't yet." Summer hitched the hem of her skirt up a little.  
  
"Yeah, I know," Rory puffed. "Guess you'll just have to have enough fun for the both of us."  
  
Summer grinned impishly as she put the finishing touches on her make-up. "Oh believe me, I will."  
  
When she had completed her ensemble, Madeline and Rory separated ways-one to the site of loud music blaring incessantly and the other to the comfort of her silent cabin. Rory reached for the door to the cottage, but someone beat her to it.  
  
"Paris?" Stepping into the gathering darkness, Paris genially hugged her.  
  
"Rory! I'm so sorry you can't come to the dance. I'll tell you all about it, though."  
  
"O-okay." She hesitantly hugged her back.  
  
Bouncing off exuberantly, Paris slipped into the cool evening. The dance was to be held at the next campsite. Bracing herself for three hours of boredom, Rory flicked on the lights in the cottage and plopped down onto the bed, pulling out a hidden stack of magazines. She was in the same position when Paris came back in an hour and a half later, sobbing hysterically. Shaken at the sight of Paris crying, Rory sat stock-still. Paris glared at her between racking sobs.  
  
"This must b-be a great m-moment for you, Gilmore," she snapped.  
  
Rory let that slide, seeing as how she was in a fragile state. "Doesn't the dance go on for another hour and a half? Tell me what happened."  
  
Paris only turned her head away and buried it in her pillow. The rest of the night she was silent and sullen despite Rory's efforts to cheer her. After many resisted attempts, Rory gave up and fell to reading magazines again until it was time for bed. The moon was already shining bright before either spoke again.  
  
"It was just a trick."  
  
Tossing and turning in her bed, Rory at first thought she had imagined a voice. Only when it was repeated again did she realize that it wasn't a figment of her imagination.  
  
"What was just a trick?"  
  
"He was only playing with me."  
  
"Who is he?" Trust Paris to be cryptic even when she was down in the dumps.  
  
"Tristan."  
  
At this, Rory came upright as if magnetized. Though she refused to admit it, anything involving Tristan intrigued her.  
  
"What did he do?"  
  
Paris hesitated, and Rory could almost see the battle warring in Paris's head. After a long stretch of dinning quiet, she summoned the courage to speak again. Her words came pouring out quickly as she spilled her heart to the girl she had once considered her most dangerous rival. 


	18. How it all ends

A.N.: Okay, it's kind of rushed, and I know it's bad to make a conclusion rushed, but I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer and I didn't know when I'd have extra time or energy to complete it. Yes this is the ending, and for those of you who were curious as to whether this is a trory or not, the answer's here. Um, plz read the author's note after this (the next "chapter") if you have time. Thanks a lot!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
A gust of wind surged by and Paris checked the urge to giggle uncontrollably. This was too black-and-white movie-ish. Ethereal, if you will. She, Paris Gellar, was about to be swept off her feet by the ever- charming Prince, aka Tristan Dugray. Wrapping her arms around herself, she was unprepared for the deep voice that boomed out.  
  
"Is that you, Paris?" It seemed a little awkward-too deep, she concluded- but she shook it off as her senses going haywire.  
  
"Tristan?"  
  
"Yeah, it's me."  
  
"Where are you? I can't see anything here. " No surprise Paris was as practical as ever even during what was supposed to be a romantic scene.  
  
"It's uh…better this way."  
  
"Are you sure? I'm sure we could move this to the lounge or something."  
  
"No, no. I like it here. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you, I never realized how much I liked you until now. I brought you out here to tell you I care about you."  
  
Paris just gaped at the blackness surrounding, groping for Tristan's figure.  
  
"Don't move! Just stand there. Good. Now close your eyes."  
  
Paris did as she was told, every hair on end with anticipation of what was going to happen next. She could hear something descending and she pursed her lips in preparation. Then…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, what happened then?" Rory's fists were clenched at her sides, her nails digging into her skin. She ignored the wildfire-hot feeling coursing through her-jealousy.  
  
Paris hid her head under the covers, and Rory could make out the faint outline of her head shaking vigorously.  
  
"Come on! I can't help you if you won't tell me!" She pulled the covers off the sobbing girl's head.  
  
With a sniffle, Paris sighed in resignation. "Well…"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"RIBBIT!"  
  
A stream of bright light burst out of nowhere and radiated around the scene. All at once the quiet by the lakeside had become a pandemonium of giggles and retreating backs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You can't possibly be serious."  
  
Paris only groaned.  
  
"They took pictures?"  
  
"Must you rub it in?"  
  
By now it was nearly dawn, and Rory hoisted herself up off the bed.  
  
"Where are you going?" Paris managed to say.  
  
"Out," was the curt reply.  
  
  
  
Bam. Bam. BAM! Interrupted by the loud noise, Summer turned to see 105 pounds of pure fury. All the girls in the lounge turned to look at the petite figure in the doorway.  
  
"Rory! You'll never believe what happened last night!" The girls around her giggled at the mention of the incident. Apparently they had all been there.  
  
"Listen to me. I've had enough of your snotty attitude. What is wrong with you people?"  
  
"What are you talking about, Rory? Oh, you mean Paris? We were just having a little fun with her. That's all."  
  
"Well it wasn't funny! You seriously hurt her!"  
  
"Geez, don't go all parental on me. It was a joke."  
  
"You don't see how making a girl kiss a frog and then taking pictures of it is wrong? I don't know what people see in you!"  
  
"Well I don't know why we even decided to let you hang with us. Obviously you aren't 'A' list material. Why don't you scurry on back to your bookish ways, now? You obviously don't know what's funny and what's not."  
  
There were many 'oohs'. They were gathering a large crowd. Rory was about to respond when she caught sight of "it".  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK!"  
  
Dribbling the last of the oatmeal onto Summer's head, Rory dusted her hands and looked up innocently. "Well I found THAT quite entertaining. Perhaps we can do this again some time?"  
  
Sauntering out of the lounge to a standing ovation, Rory tossed her head in imitation of Summer. She could see Paris watching from outside the window but she ran off when Rory made to approach her. Sighing, Rory mentally pounded herself on the head for going off like that. She was supposed to be calm and collected. It was just that Summer had been so…and when you factored in all the other horrible things Rory had witnessed her do, she really did deserve it. Of their own will, her feet took her back to the lake and she was surprised to find someone already occupying her usual spot. Suddenly the 'bad Rory' took over again. He was in on this too.  
  
"I'd think you'd be with your friends celebrating the humiliation of another of your peers. What's wrong, have you actually developed a conscience?"  
  
The silhouette turned towards her. His eyes widened. "Rory?"  
  
"Great deduction. Now all you need is the hat, and you'll be a regular Sherlock Holmes."  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Of course I am. So care to tell me how it all went down. You know, in your rich-boy-just-looking-for-fun version."  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to see a doctor or something?"  
  
"Don't act like you have no idea what I'm talking about!"  
  
"Well I would have to, because I don't!"  
  
"Oh please, Tristan. Everyone knows you were in on the whole humiliate- Paris escapade."  
  
"Are you kidding me? That was Austin!"  
  
Rory stopped in mid-wild gesticulation and gazed at him awkwardly. "Wha-?"  
  
"Austin came in late last night after the dance and told us how they'd played Paris."  
  
Rory strained to remember the observation Paris had made. His voice was deeper…Austin DID have a slightly deeper voice than Tristan. God, how could she be such a dunce!  
  
"Oh…I feel like such a complete idiot."  
  
"Don't. It's alright, really."  
  
Rory blushed and hesitantly sat down beside him on the rock. "So, uh…how about that 49er's game?"  
  
He looked at her as if she was insane. "Football season's over, Rory. It's been over for quite a while now."  
  
"I knew that," she snapped quickly, turning scarlet.  
  
"Sure you did. Your innate ability of deduction was wonderfully exhibited in your outburst just seconds ago."  
  
"Anyone else would've made the same mistake! Paris never caught sight of any actual faces. We had to ASSUME that…"  
  
"And since when do you ASSUME? I thought Rory Gilmore always based things on pure factoids."  
  
"Since-since…forever."  
  
"Even away from Chilton I'm learning such life-changing information. I'll bet you they'll add that to the SATs. Question # 554 Since when as Rory Gilmore began 'assuming'?"  
  
She nudged him lightly, glad they had dropped back into familiar territory. She still felt a pang of guilt for accusing him so wrongly. Heaving a sigh, she stared at the rising sun. "Can you believe we're leaving today?"  
  
"Oh well, back to the incessant beheadings ongoing at Chilton. Who you you think will be next? I hear Lila Forster didn't punctuate the last sentence of her essay with a period."  
  
"Oooh, scandalous!"  
  
Silence ensued once again.  
  
"So did I win the bet?" She finally asked, basking inwardly. Rory knew full well that she had.  
  
"No, actually."  
  
She nearly fell of her perch in surprise. "And why not? I hung out with Summer and her possy, I cracked jokes about plaid skirts, I strip-teased for god's sake! I even…"  
  
She was silenced by a warm hand clapped over her mouth. "Well technically, to be considered Queen of Chilton, you must be dating the KING of Chilton."  
  
He released her and she grinned widely.  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yes, really."  
  
"And who might that be?"  
  
"Oh, well I myself don't entertain a notion of who it might be, but I've heard many mention a certain someone who might fit that role."  
  
She pulled away from him and sprung up, looking around eagerly. Checking her watch quickly, she spoke, "Oooh where? I've still got three hours to make him mine!"  
  
Tristan grabbed her arm and pulled her down, growling into her ear, "He's sitting right next to you, and let me tell you, hun, he's already yours."  
  
She shivered slightly against him, and knew what was coming this time. But no, this time she wouldn't run. This time, she was ready and waiting. 


	19. Author's final note-or is it?

Alrighty, I guess I'll just cut straight to the point. First, thank you to everyone who stuck by me. This was my first even remotely successful fic and I'm glad that there are people who actually like it. Um, there's the possibility of a sequel. Gosh there're so many places to take this and I've already drafted two plots I like. I wouldn't know when or if it would actually materialize. I guess it depends partly on whether you guys want me to do a sequel, so plz let me now what you think. There would definitely be WAY more troryness than in this one and it might even me more soap-opera- like. I guess that's it. Oh! Long live Trory!!! ^_^ 


End file.
